Crystal and Peach
by MeganxSophia
Summary: Two sisters and two tales. A tragic beginning and a beautiful ending... Well, maybe. Story told in two POVs as the two learn of each other and venture out to find each other. But there's always something out there to make things difficult. A new evil threat claiming to be the Queen of butterflies? How about no.


**Prologue**

A crash of thunder and crackle of thunder. A family of four is running out of a crumbling building surrounded by buildings already flattened. "Where do we go now? I can hardly recognize the city and I've been hear since a little girl!" A female voice of one of the taller ones called out. She seemed to be holding a small child in a cloak. Her hood fell, revealing long and beautiful blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Although she looked beautiful, her eyes told her feelings and they were filled with panic.

"That way!" Called out a voice under a dark cloak. A tiny hand poked out and motioned to wear she meant. The woman looks at the other taller figure who seems to be a male. They nod and begin running in that direction, not looking back at the building they were once in collapsing to the ground. The family of four continued running in silence, afraid of what might happen if they looked back or stopped.

They finally made their way to a portal of bright light and beautiful swirls. "Are you sure we're making the right decision, Michael? What will all the other Kingdoms think about us leaving?" The female asked. The male figure sighed and turned to her.

"Vanessa, once they see this place, maybe they'll understand the importance. We're the protectors of a great power on this planet and Gramorr cannot get access to it. We have to keep it safe." He looks over at the smaller figure and pulled off the hood. "You're a very special girl, Serenity." He kisses her forehead and then Vanessa's. "Orpheus, let's go. We don't have time to play with debris." He calls to their son that had wandered off to the side. They all stepped through the portal of light just as there was loud angry cry roaring over the fallen city.

* * *

Light, peaceful skies, and singing birds. The family opened their eyes and looked around at the area. It was a success, they made it to the planet Viana! Vanessa let out a happy cry and wrapped her arms around her husband, beginning to cry while kissing him. Orpheus stood up and looked around, unable to locate his little four year old sister, Serenity. "H-Hey, mom? Dad?" He asks.

"Yes, son? What's wrong?" Michael asks, looking over at him. Orpheus sighs and looks around one more time.

"Where's Serenity?"

* * *

There was light, clear skies, and birds chirping but there were also less trees than expected and lots of really tall and unfamiliar structured buildings. The four year old rubbed her eyes and stood up. "Mommy? Daddy?" She asks, looking around the area to find them nowhere nearby. "Where are you?" She then notices a bush nearby and laughs. ' _Oh! They must be hiding behind it_.' She thinks, running over to it with laughter. "I found you!" She says, running to the other side. The side of the bush was empty with no evidence of anybody hiding there. Serenity frowns and goes back to the other side and sitting down. ' _Maybe they're hiding somewhere else!_ ' She thinks, getting back up and running around frantically trying to find her family. Soon she gives up, collapsing onto the grass and beginning to cry.

Many citizens passed and looked at the child in worry but none of them even thought of helping except for this one woman. She had brown hair and hazel eyes that held so much emotion like her mother's. "Sweetie, are you okay? Where are your parents?" She asked.

"I dunno where m mommy and daddy are. All I know is that I'm far away from my home planet!" The four year old replied, wiping her wet cheeks. The woman stopped and stared at the child. She wanted to believe that what the child had been saying was just their imagination but the peach colored hair and her magical-girl loving soul told her differently. This child was lost and was probably without her parents. She smiled and held out her hand.

"My name is Cynthia Rose. Why don't you come with me to my house. I will feed you and we'll try to find your parents together, okay?" She suggests with a friendly smile. Serenity sniffles and looked up at the woman. Her mother always told her not to trust strangers but her gut told hwer that she could trust this one.

"Okay!"


End file.
